Come Home Percy
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Annabeth wants Percy to come home. Songfic to Come Home, which is sung by OneRepublic. PERCABETH and some slight Piper and Jason, think they're called Jasper? Remember to review. Because you want to... :)


HELLO! Yesterday I put the story Wheatables on. Also yesterday, I wrote 2 stories, Wheatables and Come Home. Here is Come Home!

Piper couldn't sleep. The shock of being a demigod, and that she had fake memories of the guy she thought she loved, was mostly the reason. Even though it was against camp rules, she went for a walk, hoping the night air would make her sleepy. There was also a twinge of hope that Jason also couldn't sleep, and that they could talk. But, Jason wasn't outside and she didn't want to go into the Zeus cabin, it creeped her out.

So, she just walked for a while but hid behind an Apollo statue once she heard sniffling. _Most_ Aphrodite children would rush over and help the person crying, but Piper wasn't like most Aphrodite children. She peeked around the statue to see who was crying. It was the Annabeth, who came to get them. Apparently Annabeth had just lost her boyfriend, like, literally, her boyfriend was lost.

Annabeth was sitting on the steps of the Athena cabin, with her face in her hands. Piper slowly backed away and went back to her cabin, not wanting to intrude on Annabeth. Because Annabeth seemed like the kinda girl who wanted people to see her as a strong leader, and not a cry baby. But, some things in life you should cry for. _This was one of them._

**ANNABETH**(Before shes on the steps, while shes on the steps, and after she leaves the steps)

Annabeth couldn't sleep knowing that Percy was some where out there, probally by himself. Without her to keep him in line. She let out a sob and rolled out of bed quietly, and left the cabin. She didn't want her half-brothers and sisters sympothy.(**A/N** IDK How to spell that!) She sat on the steps and stared up at the stars. She took steady breathes, _in, out, in, out,_ over and over again. Usually it helped, but this time it didn't.

She still cried. She was usually the strong one, the one that did _**NOT** _cry. But, Percy wasn't there to be the one that needed support. He was _gone._ _Missing_ is what Percy was. Some people believed he was dead, but Annabeth refused to belive that. Percy_ never_ seemed to die. Even though death always wants to take Percy.

She stood up and walked to the Poseidon cabin. She slowly opened the door, and the strong smell of the sea brought a new round of tears. She silently closed the door and slowly walked over to Percy's bed. All that was left of Percy was the minotaur horn and memories of the handsome black haired, green eyed, son of the sea. She sat on his bed and hugged one of his pillows to her chest. She dug her Ipod out of her pj pocket and turned the music up to her favorite song, which was, _of course,_ about the one and only _Perseus Jackson._

_Hello world_  
_Hope you're listening_  
_Forgive me if I'm young_  
_For speaking out of turn_  
_There's someone I've been missing_  
_I think that they could be_  
_The better half of me_  
_They're in the wrong place trying to make it right_  
_But I'm tired of justifying_  
_So I say to you.._

_Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_For so long_  
_Right now there's a war between the vanities_  
_But all I see is you and me_  
_The fight for you is all I've ever known_  
_So come home_  
_Oh_

_I get lost in the beauty_  
_Of everything I see_  
_The world ain't half as bad_  
_As they paint it to be_  
_If all the sons,_  
_All the daughters_  
_Stopped to take it in_  
_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_  
_It might start now, yeah_  
_Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_  
_Until then..._

_Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_For so long_  
_Right now there's a war between the vanities_  
_But all I see is you and me_  
_The fight for you is all I've ever known_  
_Ever known_  
_So come home_  
_Oh_

_Everything I can't be_  
_Is everything you should be_  
_And that's why I need you here_  
_Everything I can't be_  
_Is everything you should be_  
_And that's why I need you here_  
_So hear this now..._

_Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_For so long_  
_Right now there's a war between the vanities_  
_But all I see is you and me_  
_The fight for you is all I've ever known_  
_Ever known_  
_So come home_  
_Come home_

"Percy, come home. Please, I need you." Then, Annaebth layed down on his bed.

What Annabeth _didn't_ know was the Percy Jackson's soul was right beside her, telling her about how he was asleep and waiting for Hera to wake him up. What she didn't know was that he was trying to push her hair out of her face. What she didn't know was that Percy Jackson, her hero and true love, just told her that he loved her.

Annabeth was found the next morning asleep on Percy's bed. Everybody let her sleep because it was the first time she's slept good since Percy went missing.

**THE END!**

Thanks for reading, REVIEW! I will be updating He Fell, Down, Down, Down on Tuesday or Wednesday, because I'm writing it at school, and I don't have school on Monday! Yay! I don't own anything, not even the computer that I'm typing on. Well, I guess I own my books, but that's not the point I will be putting one more story, for sure, up this week. If you can tell I'm just putting random things on right now so that I have more then a thousand words, and it worked!


End file.
